Abnormality
by CocoLab
Summary: To other people, Vondra looked to be a normal human being merely living in Jasper, Nevada with her family, but what people don't know is that there is more to her than meets the eye and her family isn't exactly...Normal.
1. Prologue

I did this title a while back but I didn't like how it was written out, so I thought why don't I try again and this one will stay up.

Gonna start off with a Prologue because I can and a little backstory, so :P, and this story is completely different. So enjoy.

* * *

Abnormality.

**Prologue.**

* * *

The forest was a unpredictable place, full of surprises, lurking around the corner and to strike at any time.

A car was travelling down the road gently as a little four year old girl looked out the window, her red hair up in spiky pigtails as she continued to look out the window, whilst clutching her teddy bear, it looked cold. The car came to a stop as the driver door was opened along with the passenger side as the small girl climbed out, her bright blue eyes scanned the area in utter fear.

"Come along dear." The 'mother' stated kindly.

The fearful child followed the woman as there was a man in the driver seat as he drummed the steering wheel. On her back was a bag, a little big for a child her age but she managed.

The two walked a good few feet away as the small child was facing the tree.

"Be a good darling and count to ten." She told the girl.

The red haired leaned against the tree whilst covering her eyes and began to count to ten, the teddy was tucked into her jacket. The woman smiled, a cruel smile as she quickly turned away and headed back to the car. She hurried up the hill as she took the unaware girl a good few feet away, she quickly climbed into the passenger side.

"Drive!" She hissed.

The man nodded and accelerated from the area and shot down the road in a quick speed, the innocent child not aware what had happened as she continued to count.

"Nine...Ten!"

She moved away from the tree but then frowned to see her mommy wasn't there, nor daddy. This innocent child was not aware she was abandoned by her 'parents', a gust of wind hit the fragile little body as she shivered.

Little Vondra was on her own.

* * *

As said before, the forest was unpredictable and can be somewhat dangerous.

Far too dangerous for a four year old girl wondering about as she had the bag on her back and clutching her teddy.

"M-Mommy." She stammered.

She was cold, scared and hungry as she continued to walk, her feet throbbing and aching in pain as she sniffled and then wiped her nose, the only comfort she was receiving was the teddy she was clutching tightly. She cringed as the wind picked up and hit her fragile little body, the leaves rustled in the wind as the sky was slowly beginning to get darker and darker.

She continued on and on as she spotted a large tree with a hole, big enough for a girl her size to crawl though. She got onto her knees, ignoring the fact her jeans were now dirty as she zipped up her jacket more, she whimpered and curled up into a ball, using her bag as a pillow.

* * *

Something didn't feel right, bright blue eyes just like the small child scanned the area as there was a grunt from the owner of those eyes.

Something was wrong and Volker could feel it. He looked around as the wind hit his body but he wasn't that fazed. His unzipped leather jacket blew gently in the wind as he adjusted his turtleneck jumper, fingers digging into the bark of the tree as he looked below, the male jumped down and landed as mud splattered onto his red converse shoes and a bit of his jeans which caused him to scowl at that.

"Oh well." He sighed. "The shoes were old anyway."

The thirteen year old walked forward as he looked around, he came to a stop to see tyre marks and went to inspect it, fresh, they weren't that old to begin with.

Volker looked around as he spotted footsteps and decided to follow the trail until he spotted tiny footsteps and then adult ones, his expression darkened to see the big feet had turned around and headed towards the car that was waiting, he soon noticed the tiny footsteps went onward as he snarled, it didn't take a genius to figure out a innocent child was abandoned. He soon sighed and wiped his forehead.

"Oh man, Dad won't be happy." Volker mumbled.

He shook his head as he heard footsteps and quickly turned his head.

"All on your own are you boy?"

Volker snarled at the large Cybertronian before him, he stood no chance against Megatron unless backup was called.

"So what if I am?" He asked coldly.

Megatron sneered. "And here I thought Prime would send someone to go with his own son."

Volker snarled. "I don't need help most of the time! This was a simple mission! But I guess you had to make it difficult huh?"

"Anyway." The young Prime began as he turned around. "I got far more better things to do than deal with you."

"Are we starting this entire chasing thing all over again boy?" Megatron asked amused.

Volker froze as the Decepticon leader spotted the tiny footsteps. He swore under his breath, he needed to find this child immediately. Volker quickly bolted as he followed the footsteps as he heard a laugh behind him.

"Slag!" He hissed.

He continued to run.

* * *

Vondra stirred as she heard a noise out from where she was sleeping. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her teddy into the bag as she crawled out from the hole she was in and stood up, the wind hit her body once more as she shivered. The small girl squeaked as someone bumped into her, causing the one to bump into her fall as she fell with him.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry kid!"

Vondra sat up and looked to the one who she bumped into Volker froze to be met with bright blue eyes, much like him, he eventually spotted the tiny footsteps.

"So you're the one I was looking for!" He cried.

She said nothing and simply tilted her head. Volker swore under his breath to hear he was getting closer. He noticed the confused child.

"Kid, think you can run and be brave?" Volker asked the tiny girl.

She merely nodded but then squeaked as she was given a piggyback ride.

"Good, because things are gonna get bumpy and muddy."

She said nothing as he bolted from the scene. He swore under his breath as she squeaked as trees were knocked down.

"Well, looks like I found another prey."

The small girl gave a glance as she gripped onto the teen. Volker snarled and continued to run.

"There's one advantage about the forest." Volker taunted. "We can hide so easily, and in places you can't reach."

Megatron let out a ferarl snarl as he chased the two. The small girl squealed in delight from the acton as the young Prime carrying her laughed.

"Hold on to your bag kid, things are gonna get extreme."

He leaped over a log and soon landed on another one as it slipped and went down the hill. There was squeals of delight from the girl and laughter from the thirteen year old. Volker smirked to hear their pursuer swore in Cybertronian followed by the sound of transforming.

His smile faded as he mentally slapped himself for being so reckless.

"He had to have a jet as a alt form didn't he?" Volker asked himself.

"I-I'm cold." Vondra whimpered.

"Sssh, I know you are, you feel cold too." Volker soothed the young girl.

"I-I'm hungry and t-thirsty."

His spark ached for the poor girl as the log eventually landed with a loud bang. There was a grunt from the male and a squeak from the female.

"Alright kid, hopefully help will come soon and kid, this isn't child's play."

She was set down and looked at him as she tilted her head.

"Argh! You're so fraggin cute!" Volker said loudly.

He realized what he said and looked to the young girl. "There was a bad word in that sentence, do not repeat." He warned her.

She said nothing and simply nodded at him as she tilted her head more.

"Alright, I think we're in the clear now." Volker mumbled.

Vondra looked at him and then to the sky as she gave a tiny whimper, sensing the danger he scooped her in his arms and barely moved out of the way. He turned his head and swore as they were surrounded by at least ten Vehicons as Megatron approached the duo. Volker looked around and swore as they had ended up in a clearing.

"Now, how should I deliver your offline corpse to Prime?"

Volker looked around, he perked up to hear a sound and then grinned.

"Sorry, we're not dying today!" He announced as the groundbridge opened behind him and the shivering girl.

He moved out of the way as the gunfire began and hid behind a tree, he was not aware the small girl wriggled out of his grip. He remained quiet until there was more gunfire and then followed by the sound of transforming. Volker sighed in relief and came from hiding.

"You ok Vol?" Cliffjumper asked the young Prime.

He nodded and wiped his forehead. "Fantastic."

"Why didn't you call for backup?"

Volker bit his bottom lip as he spotted his father approaching.

"Volker what you did was foolish and reckless." Optimus scolded his son.

"Sorry Dad." Volker mumbled. "But...I kinda got distracted."

Everyone except Volker perked up to hear shifting. Optimus looked on in astonishment to see a pair of tiny blue eyes looking at him as the small girl pressed against the tree out of fear.

"Hey come on kid, it's ok." Volker assured her.

She looked at him and then back to the Autobot leader as he had knelt down.

"It's alright little one, you won't be harmed." He assured her.

She cringed as a chill went up her body. She moved from the tree and literately ran up to him, she was cold and needed warmth, badly. Volker picked up her bag.

"How did she end up like this?" Bulkhead asked as he observed the shivering girl.

"Why don't you ask her 'parents.'" Volker spat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I went to investigate something when I spotted tyre marks, I saw two sets of footsteps, one is an adult and the other this girl, the adult footsteps moved away from the girl and they end on the road whilst her footsteps went further away from the road." Volker explained.

"What's her name?"

Volker looked to the girl as she looked at him, he could tell she was cold and tired. They watched as she leaned over and began to write in the mud, wiping her finger on her trouser leg after.

"Hnn, Vondra, guess I'm not the only one with a name beginning with V and it kinda sounds the same as mine."

Volker walked up and shook her gently as she opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly.

"Oh man, I think hypothermia is kicking in for her." Volker said in a concerned tone. "She's too tiny for a place like this."

Optimus stood up whilst keeping the girl close to him, she shifted and curled up.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Volker asked nervously.

"With Ratchet, yes."

Cliffjumper laughed. "Embrace it kid, embrace the scolding."

Volker grunted as they all headed towards the groundbridge.

"Ah, I have an excuse." He stated proudly.

* * *

Volker was the first on through as he was met by a fuming medic. He laughed nervously and then shrugged as he gave a nervous grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Ratchet bellowed to the young Prime.

He cringed. "I have an excuse!" He blurted out as he hurried to the upper flooring.

"Why do you have a bag?"

"Not mine, it's your patient's bag, she's suffering badly."

Ratchet looked at him in confusion as he looked over as the others followed, it surprised the medic to see the tiny girl curled up, shivering badly.

"I think all signs point to hypothermia." Volker told the medic.

"Well don't just stand there! Get me blankets immediately!"

The teen jumped and hurried down the stairs as he quickly rushed down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

Volker came to a pause. "Sorry Arcee, but I'm kinda in a hurry, just go to the med bay to see what's with all the panic."

The femme watched as he skidded outside his quarters and immediately stepped inside. He ran in and opened his wardrobe as he spotted four blankets neatly folded as he immediately picked them up and then bolted from his room and back to the main room.

"I...Got the blankets." He wheezed.

"Hurry up!" Ratchet called from the med bay.

He immediately went towards the med bay and stepped inside, he was picked up from the floor and gently placed on the berth as she continued to tremble. Volker wasted no time in covering the shivering girl.

"Will she be alright?" Optimus asked, concerned for the girl.

Ratchet frowned. "If she pulls through this then we have a little miracle on our servos, it's going to be a tense night."

"I'll stay with her." Volker volunteered as he looked at her.

"Hey Dad, did you notice her eyes were bright, like mine."

Optimus said nothing, now that it was mentioned, she did have bright blue eyes, brighter than other blue eyes he had seen.

"Ratchet, could she possible be like Volker?" He suggested.

"Techno-organic?" The medic answered as he looked at her, he scanned her immediately for any signs of injuries. "Possibly, and if she is, her birth creators must of offlined, and if she is both her and Volker turned human."

The medic typed on his arm as his optics widened. Volker noticed and perked up.

"Give us news." Volker spoke up.

"She's like you alright Volker, she needs to create a paternal bond immediately, she never had the chance with her original creators.

"Volker." Optimus began as said teen looked at his father.

"Yeah?"

"Are you more than happy to have a sibling?"

Volker grinned. "Damn right, she's grown on me in a short time."

"How soon does she need the bond?"

Ratchet looked at his leader. "Immediately, she won't survive without it."

Volker looked to the sleeping girl as she still continued to shiver.

"I think I get it." Volker mumbled as the two mechs looked at him.

He looked at them. "Her 'mommy' and 'daddy' must of known she wasn't their biological daughter and probably abandoned her just because she isn't their daughter."

"Alright Volker! Out!" The medic ordered as he plucked the protesting teenager by the scruff of his jumper.

"But Ratchet!" He whined.

"You can come back in once both Optimus finished the paternal bond."

There was a huff from said teen as he mumbled and moved away from the med bay as the door closed behind him.

"Is she ok?" Cliffjumper asked in concern.

"She'll be fine, once Dad and her do the paternal bond."

"Wait!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "She's like you!?"

Volker nodded. "Yup, and she needs to create this bond immediately otherwise she may die."

Arcee frowned and looked towards the med bay after she got updated on what happened.

"**She will survive! Will she?"** Bumblebee asked.

"I hope so." Volker mumbled. "Poor kid didn't deserve that, her birth creators sent her away to live and survive but then the people who took her in just dumped her like she was an object."

Arcee smirked. "How will you cope with the big brother role?"

Volker smiled nervously. "I'll manage."

* * *

The tiny body under the amount of blankets shifted as the head popped out from all the covers, tired blue eyes looked around. Vondra let out a tiny yawn as she looked around, her vision still blurred from the sleep she had. She looked around and then tilted her head as she frowned.

Sensing her confusion. Optimus walked in as he was met with confused, yet innocent blue eyes.

"How are you feeling young one?"

"Ok." She answered quietly.

Vondra crawled to the awaiting servo as she climbed onto it as he left the room whilst making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"**She's awake!" **Bumblebee cheered.

"How are ya kid?" Cliffjumper asked.

She frowned. "Hungry!" She whined.

"Did you eat at all yesterday?"

She frowned and shook her head. Cliffjumper grumbled as Volker walked into the room and grinned as he spotted the small girl.

"Hey! She woke up then!" He exclaimed as he walked up the stairs.

"Are you hungry and thirsty?"

She merely nodded. Volker grinned as she was gently set on the platform.

"Alrighty! We're off!"

Getting the hint. Cliffjumper transformed as the two walked down the stairs.

"Uhh...Good luck explaining to Agent Fowler." Volker said nervously.

The two quickly climbed in and left just as the proximity sensor went off. Volker sniggered.

"Perfect timing." Cliffjumper mumbled.

"Do you want a burger?" Volker asked her.

Vondra nodded eagerly as the teen grinned.

"Alrighty! And we're off!"

"Ratchet won't be happy." Cliffjumper pointed out as they left the safety of base.

"Bah! He'll have to get used to it! If a child is hungry, we feed the hungry." Volker said.

Vondra giggled as the two bickered and argued as the red mech drove down the road, not aware of the family she gained last night.

* * *

And I'm done . long prologue is long.

Next chapter is a huge time skip... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm fully aware by OC's names sound familiar and begin with a V, but I don't care!

Anyway, review if you want to.


	2. 1: So Much For Peace

Here's the next chapter, like I said, a huge time skip.

These are the ages for my Ocs now.

Vondra= 16

Volker= 25

Boy, they sure do grow *Shot*

Anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 1**

So Much For Peace.

* * *

:_So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear views. Then it hits me: I'm illegally parked._:

Vondra huffed and shook her head as she looked to the ceiling, no longer the four year old but now a sixteen year old, her hair was up in a spiky ponytail as she wore a black thin jumper with a red t-shirt on top, the picture on the red t-shirt a chinese dragon, denim shorts, black cotton tights and blue converse shoes, a watch on her left wrist, around her neck were goggles.

:_Another parking ticket?_: Arcee asked.

:_Better_.: Cliffjumper said. :_The boot._:

:_Big metal tire clamp: impossible to remove._: Arcee pointed out.

:_Bingo! So the local po-lice do their thing, and I let 'em get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!_:

:_New York's finest soil themselves._:

:_You know me Arcee._:

:_Mess with Cliffjumper-_:

:_And you get the horns._:

:_Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile._: Arcee pointed out.

:_What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss a Decepticon._:

:_Like Jasper, Nevada's a party?_: Arcee scoffed. :_We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff'._:

:_And it's soo boring._: Vondra huffed yet again.

:_Aww don't say I'm boring Vondra._: Cliffjumper told his passenger.

:_How are you holding up anyway, bored yet Vondra?_: Arcee asked the girl in amusement.

:_Ha! Very funny Arcee!_: Vondra told the femme.

:_Whoa! Ladies don't gang up on me!_: Cliffjumper protested.

A beeping got Vondra's attention as she looked to the screen to see Cliffjumper's energon detector went off. She sat up straight and tucked some hair behind her ear as she then rubbed her hands together.

:_I'm getting a signal._: Cliffjumper announced.

:_Need backup?_: Arcee asked.

:_Do I ever need backup?_: Cliffjumper asked cockily.

:_Well remember Cliff._: Arcee warned the red mech. :_If anything happens to Vondra, there will be serious trouble with Optimus._: She reminded him, the femme knew how protective her leader was with his children, mainly Vondra, but then again, all fathers were like that with their daughters.

:_No worries, I'll make sure she's unharmed._: Cliffjumper assured her.

Cliffjumper came to a stop as Vondra hopped out, in the crater was blue crystals, energon. She peeked in the crater and smiled, it wasn't harvest whatsoever. Vondra crossed her arms and then nodded in satisfaction to see it was not touched whatsoever.

:_I just found a whole lotta energon._:

As soon as the red mech said that a rumble got their attention and a shadow loomed over them. Vondra scowled and looked up to see what was blocking the sun and her eyes widened to see the Decepticon warship. Cliffjumper transformed behind her.

:_Decepticons._: Cliffjumper reported.

A turret on the huge warship aimed at them as Vondra squeaked from fright.

"Von, I suggest you hide." Cliffjumper told her.

She nodded and ran for it and went towards a rock just as the turret fired. She yelped as Cliffjumper ended up in the crater, she got behind the large rock just in time as nine Vehicons surrounded the crater. Vondra peeked from her hiding spot as she swallowed hard as she mentally cursed herself for being so useless

:_Arcee._: Cliffjumper began. :_About that backup._:

"Fair warning boys: I'll put a few dings in ya." Cliffjumper warned.

Vondra sighed of the red mech's cockiness. She heard him transform and peeked from her hiding place as he drove out from the crater and transformed back in mid-air and slammed into the Vehicons.

A Vehicon flew over the lip of the crater onto the floor. Cliffjumper caught another in the face with an uppercut, only to be hit in the base of the skull, pushed forward, and kicked over the side of the crater. He felt one of his horns come off while he was falling. He bounced off the bottom of the crater and sprang to his feet.

"You want the horns? You got em."

He formed his guns and fired at the cons. Cliffjumper took one of them out before his opponents started firing on him. He dodged all their blaster fire, but was blasted forward when they ignited the energon. Vondra cringed and looked away as her back rested against the rock. She fell silent and peeked as two Vehicons grabbed Cliffjumper and headed towards the warship. She looked away and fell silent, the ship left and then nothing.

"There goes the peace." Vondra sighed.

Her hearing picked up the sound of the groundbridge opening and she sighed in relief that the others had arrived, but she had a feeling it was to little to late.

_'Sorry Cliff.'_ Vondra thought.

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus stated.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead grumbled.

"First Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet observed.

"That we know of." Optimus corrected him. "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return."

Volker grunted to hear that as his expression darkened, no longer the thirteen year old but twenty five he adjusted his tie as his white shirt's sleeves were rolled up as he wore jeans and brown boots as he wore a black belt. Arcee and Bumblebee scaled down the crater.

"Volker, where is your sister?" Optimus asked him.

Before he could open his mouth the redhead appeared in their sight, slightly shaken up but other than that unharmed. Volker sighed and walked up to her as he placed a hand on her forehead, just like Vondra, he had a watch on his left wrist.

"No." Arcee gasped as she held up one of Cliffjumper's horns.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus half asked, half ordered.

Ratchet checked his wrist panel. Just then, a little dot far away from a cluster of little dots disappeared from the screen.

"No." Ratchet gasped. "Cliffjumper's life-signal just went offline."

"So much for this being an entire dream." Vondra muttered as Volker patted her head.

"Welcome to reality." Volker told her.

* * *

On top of the Autobot base. Vondra looked out to the distance whilst listening to her father's speech. The wind blowing through her hair as Volker stood next to Ratchet.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we seven Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbour, to human kind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrades, to survive."

Arcee laid Cliffjumper's horn on a small hill. Vondra looked over in confusion, she kinda did understand why Optimus mentioned seven, she and her brother were Autobot after all.

"Arcee?" Optimus questioned.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking about it won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting human kind." Arcee told them.

Volker watched her transform and drove from the base and into the desert.

"Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Ratchet pointed out.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus told the medic.

"Well now." Vondra grumbled as she beagn to head indoors. "I will go and mope around Jasper, Nevada so I need a groundbridge."

Volker rolled his eyes. "Hold onto your goggles, I will be there shortly."

Vondra scoffed. "Very funny!"

Optimus watched as the siblings argue as they went to go inside as he vented a sigh, some things never change.

* * *

Vondra mumbled as she walked down the street of Jasper, she had a feeling Cliffjumper wouldn't of survived but she still felt the pain of losing him. Her bright blue eyes looked around as she came to a pause and resumed her walking. Vondra sighed and walked up to KO burger.

"Ratchet is so gonna kill me." Vondra mumbled as she stepped inside as she took some money out.

She walked up to the counter and placed the money on the counter as Jack Darby turned to face her.

"Pepsi, no ice whatsoever." Vondra told him.

He gave a small nod and went to get her drink as she tapped on the counter as she had red nail varnish, the drink was handed to her once the cup was filled. Vondra hummed and drank from the straw.

"Welcome to KO Drive-in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack said in a bored tone.

Vondra peeked to see that there was a car outside, waiting to order food. She leaned against the counter with her elbows as she continued to drink and looked to the entrance.

"_Uh, two super combos, and extra fries."_ Crescent heard a male voice order.

"Okay, dos numero twos. Anything else?" Jack asked them

"_Yeah, some advice."_ The person answered. _"How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_

Vondra scoffed and rolled her eyes as she heard them laugh in the background, if they knew what she been through all her entire childhood they wouldn't be laughing at all.

"So that's two 'We're not as Funny as we Think we Are' combos with a side of 'Bite Me'." Jack shot back.

Vondra's lips twitched upwards at that, she found that to be utterly amusing, not that she'll let them know.

"_What'd you say?" _The guy asked angrily.

"$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack spat at him.

Jack turned his back, the car drove up and snatched the food. Vondra twitched an eye brow as she heard more laughter from them, that had alerted Jack and by the time he turned around the car was gone. She noticed they didn't pay whatsoever.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "I have to pay for that." He said miserably.

Vondra turned around, feeling sorry for him. She took some money out and placed it on the counter and continued to drink. Jack looked at the money and then to her.

"Keep the change." Vondra said casually as she walked out from KO burger.

* * *

Arcee entered the city limits as she had activated her holoform so nobody would freak out that a motorcycle was driving on it's own with no driver. Two Vehicons followed the femme as her mirror looked at the two following her.

"Twins." Arcee mumbled to herself.

She entered KO burger's car park and parked in a space as the Vehicons drove past.

"Take five, Sadie." She said to herself as she deployed the kickstand and deactivated her holoform.

Vondra stepped out from KO burger and tossed the cup into the bin after finishing her drink, the bin was a good distance from her. Vondra watched as the cup went into the bin as she nodded in satisfaction.

"Nice throw." Arcee commented.

Vondra blinked. "How did I beat you here? You clearly left base before me."

"Good question."

Vondra said nothing and walked over to the femme just as Jack exited KO burger, the redhead came to a stop as his ringtone went off, indicating someone was calling him. Vondra peeked as he answered it.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted someone on the phone. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

Jack's gaze went to Arcee as Vondra looked away and pretended she didn't even notice the motorcycle.

"I love you." Jack slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

"Hello beautiful." Jack breathed as he walked over.

Vondra let out a small snort as she had her arms crossed.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

Jack sat on the motorcycle. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

:_Enjoying the attention?_: Vondra teased.

:_I would watch what you say!_: Arcee hissed angrily to her.

:_Shutting up now._:

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered. "Take you for a spin sometime?"

"Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." Arcee said to herself as the two Vehicons approached them.

"Slag." Vondra cursed to herself as she also spotted the Vehicons approaching them.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Engines revved loudly as all looked to see what the commotion was all about. Vondra cursed to herself as the two Vehicons were looking at them.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

The cars came towards them as Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. Arcee popped into a wheelie as Jack barely hung on. Arcee stopped with her wheelie. Vondra didn't hesitate to get on.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

"Go, GO!" Vondra said in a panic.

Arcee squeezed through a gap between the Vehicons and sped off. The two cons turned around and pursued Arcee and the two humans.

"Don't let go." She told the two.

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

The two cons tried to trap Arcee but she braked and the two Decepticons bumped into each other and she managed to get away.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by a human youth and Autobot Vondra." One Vehicon reported in.

"_Destroy them all!" _Starscream commanded.

Arcee pulled into an alleyway as Jack got off her. Jack was a bit shaken while Vondra remained seated on the azure femme.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

Jack soon looked at Vondra as she looked at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" Vondra asked as she crossed her arms

Jack said nothing and ran off as the redhead grumbled and rubbed her forehead.

"We are so good at this." Vondra said in sarcasm.

She spotted one Vehicon follow Jack down an alleyway.

"Slag! One con followed him." Vondra growled

"Scrap!"

Vondra grabbed the handles as Arcee did a U turn and went over the first Decepticon as she also did it with the second con. Arcee matched Jack's pace as Vondra released the handles.

"Hop on!"

Jack climbed on and Vondra held onto him as the femme left and went onto the highway. The Vehicons chasing them drew their guns out and began to fire at the three. Vondra cursed and moved her head as one zoomed past her and barely missed her. Arcee dodged them as the two ducked their heads.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." Arcee told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

Vondra noticed Bumblebee joined in and grinned as the yellow scout rammed the two Vehicons and caused them to spin.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee and Vondra answered at the same time.

Vondra looked and then flinched as Bumblebee was pushed into the guardrail.

* * *

Meanwhile under a bridge. Rafael, or Raf was playing with his toy car. Raf's phone went off as he answered it.

"Hi momma." He said. "Racing. Right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?"

Raf hung up and continued to play with his toy car.

* * *

Arcee needed to drop the two humans off and make sure Vondra keeps out of harm's way until this was over.

She spotted a roadblock and drove over to it. Jack gulped and gripped the handles of the motorcycle as Vondra grinned.

Arcee made the jump and landed under the bridge.

They landed as both Jack and Vondra looked around, she sighed in relief.

"Whoa."

Vondra perked up turned her head to see Raf had dropped his remote control for his toy car in utter shock.

"You have no idea." Jack breathed as he and Vondra got off Arcee.

Raf ran over to them as Arcee transformed and just as the Decepticons appeared and drove down the embankment.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other Vehicon in the face. As the three went to safety.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

"It's the other way round." Vondra answered properly.

"How do you know?" Jack asked her.

Vondra never answered him as she Arcee go flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious. Bumblebee appeared and transformed as he punched the con on the face, she came around as Arcee held her helm and groaned. The yellow bot took a step backwards as he heard a crunch as Bumblebee lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car. Vondra sighed and shook her head.

"**I'm sorry." **Bumblebee whined.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him.

Vondra looked at him and tilted her head. "How did the kid understand him?" She asked herself.

A Vehicon shot Bumblebee as the yellow mech went flying through the air and landed, the yellow mech was about to get up but one held him down. The two Decepticons charged up their weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The Decepticons aimed their guns at the two humans and one half human as Raf gulped.

"Please." He then whispered.

Jack knelt next to Raf. "Bad call."

Vondra looked around until she spotted a drain pipe big enough for them but too small for the Decepticons. Vondra smirked and gestured to the large pipe.

"Follow me!" She told the two.

All three ran as one of the Vehicons followed the three, they managed to get inside the pipe. As the Vehicon chasing them tried to grab one of the three but missed, the con was quickly gone and there was the sound of punching. Bumblebee appeared in his place and looked at the three, mainly Jack and Raf.

"**I would recommend you leave." **Bumblebee told them.

"Thanks." Raf said to him.

Bumblebee nodded and stood up to leave.

"Don't look back." Jack said with seriousness.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered them.

The two left as Vondra remained where she was.

"How are we gonna tell Dad?" Vondra asked herself.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee continued to battle the two Decepticons. The sound of a horn got their attention as they looked to see it was Bulkhead, the green mech transformed.

"Who's ready to rumble?" He asked.

Not liking the odds anymore and completely outnumbered, the two Decepticons transformed and drove away from the scene. Vondra hopped from her hiding place.

"What took you?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned as she approached them.

Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged glances.

"Guys, how are we gonna explain?" Vondra asked as she climbed into Bumblebee's servo.

"Good question, how are we?" Bulkhead said.

He had a groan as a response.

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished.

"Human?" Optimus asked in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped and held up two fingers.

"Two boys." Optimus muttered.

"I guess the second one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus commented.

Vondra sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Do you know any of the two boys?" Optimus asked Vondra.

"No, but I have seen them around school." She answered. "As a matter of fact, I'm in the same class as one of them, the older one, Jack Darby his name is."

"Say Von, Isn't that Jack kid picked on by that little punk Vince." Volker said.

She nodded. "He is and Vince is nothing but a punk, I seen him pick on the younger one too."

"Does he bully you?" Volker asked in concern.

"No, but he does flirt with me." Vondra said as she shuddered.

"Eww."

Vondra snickered but then scowled as her brother ruffled her hair.

"Don't do that!" Vondra hissed.

Optimus gave a small smile as he watched Vondra attempt to hit her brother and fail miserably.

* * *

The end of the school day as Vondra opened the doors to the school. Vondra paused and then smirked as she spotted Miko Nakadai sitting on the wall, a mischievous idea came to her mind as she slapped a hand on the shoulder causing said, unexpecting girl to squeal from fright. Miko quickly turned around and glared at her attacker.

"Vondra!" The girl growled as the redhead sniggered.

The two glared at each other as Bumblebee was caught in the corner of Vondra's eye. She pointed a finger at the glaring girl.

"I will deal with you another time Miko." Vondra announced as she jogged down the stairs and then headed towards where Jack and Raf were.

"Jack." Raf said with excitement as Bumblebee pulled up next to them.

"Not again." Jack groaned.

The doors of Bumblebee's alt mode opened as they stared at the vehicle.

"**Vondra! Can you get in with your passenger." **Bumblebee requested.

"He want us to get in?" Jack asked in surprise as Vondra snickered at Bumblebee's request.

"No, just me and Vondra." Raf answered.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked Raf.

"He said so."

"What?" Jack asked again, dumbfounded.

"Your ride is over there." Raf told him, pointing at Arcee.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack began as Raf went to get in the vehicle.

"How's it going." Raf greeted as he got into the passenger seat.

"Raf!" Jack said alarmed.

Vondra patted Jack's shoulder. "Have fun~."

She climbed into the driver side as the doors closed as the two left the scene. Vondra looked out the window as she yawned slightly.

"So...Your name is Vondra then."

She perked up and looked to Raf as she gave a small smile. "Yup."

"My name is Rafael but call me Raf if you want."

Vondra smiled. "Alrighty then, if you feel up to it, call me Von, my brother does it."

"You have a brother?" Raf asked in surprise.

She nodded. "His name is Volker."

The two talked for a bit as they got nearer to base. Raf gripped her arm as she smiled as the cliff face opened.

"Whoa." Raf breathed as they entered as Vondra hummed.

They pulled into the main room as Raf and Vondra got out of Bumblebee to allow him to transform.

"I thought there was two." Ratchet commented in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced.

Vondra yelped as something hit her as she fell to the ground and whoever hit her to begin with.

"And I'm Miko."

Vondra's eyes widened as she soon growled and wriggled in attempt to break free.

"Dammit Miko! Get off me!" Vondra growled.

She groaned as the weight was finally off her back as she sat up. Miko ran up to Bulkhead.

"Who are you?" She asked Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." The green mech answered in a surprise.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." Ratchet scoffed as Vondra finally got up as she dusted herself off.

Volker chuckled as he walked into the main room. "Be nice Ratchet." He told the medic.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."Optimus explained as he entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus explained

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Ok, Why are they here?" Jack asked as Optimus got eye level with the humans.

"A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus told him.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

Jack and Raf were in awe but slightly worried. Miko looked bored as Vondra slapped a hand to her forehead and then pinched the ridge of her nose.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

Vondra calmly walked over and flicked the Asian girl on the forehead.

"Ow! Not cool Vondra!" Miko growled as Vondra glared.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus told them grimly.

"Trust me, when I say Megatron is not nice, he's not nice." Volker told the three arrivals as Vondra walked up to him.

"Which is true." Vondra joined in as she stood next to her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Decepticon warship. Soundwave walked up to Starscream as his facemask was pinging, showing a set of coordinates in space and an incoming transmission.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said surprise but he then frowned. "I would ___hate _to waste the Energon. Unless, you are ___absolutely certain_."

Soundwave simply nodded. Starscream's frown turned into a scowl.

"Then, lock on coordinates, and activate the space bridge!" Starscream ordered.

The Vehicon scrambled and typed in the coordinates given.

* * *

The space bridge opened in the far reaches of space and a large, silver jet flew through the space bridge, the bridge closed and the jet transformed.

"Decepticons! I have returned!" Megatron announced.

* * *

Vondra froze for a brief moment as she looked around from the sudden chill only to find nothing.

~_Oh yay, you probably felt that._~ Vondra told her brother over their sibling bond.

~_What? You mean the sudden chill?_~ Volker asked in confusion

~_Yesss._~

~_That I did._~

~_Yay! Then something bad happened!_~ Vondra cheered.

Volker merely sighed at his sister and all her energy she has.

* * *

And I'm done!

Anyway I hope it was ok :3.

Volker is more mature than he was in the prologue and as you see. Vondra is the energetic one and she will be a bit immature at times but not a lot.

Anyway, review please, thank you.


End file.
